Never Surrender
by PamEargle
Summary: Like a diamond, General Princess Leia Organa Solo continues on.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Jedi spoilers.

Don't read if you haven't seen the movie.

You've been warned.

* * *

It suddenly occurred to her she was aboard their beloved ship: The Millennium Falcon.

She closed her brown doe eyes and let her mind drift.

"You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought!" Those were her words upon seeing the Corellian YT-1300 Light freighter for the first time.

And of course her husband was brave. The bravest man that ever lived.

She helped them blow up the Death Stars and Starkiller Base.

She got them off Hoth all those years ago. During their trip to Bespin, they shared their first kiss in the circuitry bay. A couple nights later, she lost her virginity to him in the cockpit.

When they'd won the war, they were married on Endor and after a couple weeks of clearing up lose ends and peace was assured, they took their honeymoon. He had gently blindfolded her and took her hand as he led her up the ramp and closed it behind them.

"I gotta give you your wedding present, sweetheart," he chuckled.

Guilt filled her for a brief second. "You didn't have to get me anything. I... didn't get you anything," she admitted.

"You gave me your heart, i don't need anything else."

"We don't have space or credits for gifts, Han," she said.

He carefully slid the piece of silk down her face and waited. He watched her eyes open wide and her lips part as she took it in. He'd redone the crews quarters and included a little gally-type kitchen. It was quite nice. She smiled.

"I figured this is home," he shrugged. "I want you to be comfortable and have the best," he said. "Do you like it?" he asked, turning fully to her.

"Yes," she sighed, "But... where did you get the supplies and credits to do this?"

"Never you worry, your worshipfulness," he assured her. "C'mon. There's more," he said, leading her down a small hallway into what was once part of the cargo hold. He'd walled off a big enough section for a large, rather fluffy bed. There were drawers underneath it, a headboard with storage space and one cabinet to the left side of the not-so-makeshift bedroom. They christened it twice that night. A few weeks later, they were on a sublight run as her senate term did not start for a while. Ben was conceived on that lovingly constructed bed.

Then, a few months later, she flew the Falcon, her tummy very swollen with Ben, to save him on Kashyyyk.

The days of watching Han teaching a growing Ben how to fly her...

It WAS home. More-so than their posh apartment in Hannah City on Hosnian Prime or their base quarters on D'qar.

A squeeze of her hand from Rey brought her from her reverie.

The young woman smiled at her. "You need anything?" she asked quietly.

Leia shook her head as she glanced around.

Rose was still resting and recuperating on one of the crew bunk beds. Finn was asleep on the floor beside her. Leia felt Rey's reluctant uneasiness with that situation.

"Take the other bunk and get some rest," she encouraged. "And don't be discouraged," she smirked. "Love doesn't always make sense."

She watched the feisty girl protectively until her breathing had slowed and she was sure she was sleeping.

After an hour in hyperspace, Leia felt it was safe to try and find a nearby inhabited planet with a public cantina to refuel and wash up properly. Rest, a hot meal of any kind and new supplies would raise morale and help them figure out their next move.

She went back into their bedroom and slid the pocket door closed. She sighed, tossed her cane to the side and shrugged off her grey cape. She settled on the bed, catching her reflection in the streaky, old mirror. Her hand went to touch her traditional Alderaanian mourning braid.

Being forced to watch her planet disintegrate, the betrayal of her twin brother, the loss of so many friends and countless crew during the war long ago and now just in the last couple of years did not equal the pain of his loss. It wasn't long ago. She hadn't cried in a few days. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. After a few minutes, she felt a nudge on her leg and heard a sad sort-of quiet chirping that was almost like sobbing. She looked down and a female Porg was snuggled up to her leg. Her large black eyes seemed to suggest she was crying, too.

"Hi there," she said, reaching down to stroke the birds head. She then lifted the gentle creature into her lap. "You must have snuck in." The bird nuzzled her cheek and then closed her eyes. "Are you missing someone, too?" she asked.

The corner of Han's golden dice dug into the palm of her hand.

It came to her.

"Canto Bight!" she said outloud.

She stood, slipping the dice into the pocket of her grey gown and carrying the Porg with her. She went to the cockpit and settled in the pilot's seat. The Porg became agitated and trilled angrily.

"That's Chewie. He won't hurt you."

The huge brown Wookie grumbled and grunted.

Leia frowned. "You ate her mate?"

Chewie howled and scratched the back of his head.

"Porgs are friends, not food. Anymore. Got it?" Leia said.

A snort was his defiant answer.

"Look. Head to Canto Bight. We can gather supplies, earn money and maybe drum up some new support."


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Jedi spoilers.

Don't read if you haven't seen the movie.

You've been warned.

I saw it a second time and I'm convinced this is it.

* * *

The plan was made.

Finn and Rose couldn't been seen as they would be recognized and promptly put back in the brig. They hung back at the Falcon which they were able to get into the main starport in a private space

Poe dressed in a dark suit, making sure his mother Shara's wedding ring that hung on a chain around his neck was tucked under his collar. Chewbacca the Wookie would be her other guard.

Kaydel and Rey managed to make elegant outfits from Leia's limited wardrobe.

For herself, Leia changed from her grey gown into a floor length, long-sleeved sparkling black gown and exchanged her oro-weave bracelet for a gold cuff dotted with black crystals and a black cape with a very over-sized collar. She'd redone her mourning braid. She'd never wear her hair any other way as she would be in mourning for the rest of her life. As she paused for the third time that day, she watched herself closely in the small, scratched mirror that was mostly used for Han's shaving routine. She looked older than 60. She FELT much older than 60. She refused to let herself dwell on why this moment. She patted Han's dice that were in the inside pocket of her dress.

As the group made their way down the promenade to the main entrance, Leia paused, closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Chinar trees lined the enormous walkway. Fire and spice filled the air. They were all that remained of her home planet Alderaan. Well, besides herself. She let an imperceptible smile spread across her lips. She was once again a happy, carefree child, playing in the gardens of the palace at sunset, a precocious teen sitting under their shade with Amilyn, talking about love. She opened her eyes and promptly narrowed them. They were very expensive. Hardly anyone had them. She couldn't imagine who arranged this many and how much they'd cost whoever it was.

Whatever was going on in the galaxy, Canto Bight prospered and you were safe... if you had money and were willing to negotiate, gamble and trade.

Opulent luxury, frivolous fun and meaningless games. You could trust no one.

This was their best bet.

"Well, here goes nothing," Leia sighed, glancing up at Poe.

He nodded, offering a gentle smile.

As soon as they crossed the threshold with many other people, welcoming droids swarmed around. They were surrounded and overwhelmed.

"I think we just want to find the sabbac tables," she chuckled when one began ushering her to the spa area.

"Why didn't you say so?" the droid beeped. "Right this way."

They followed the male droid through the slot machines and bar area to the larger, more open and relaxed part of the grand casino. Her heart and mind began to urge her on, a feeling of peace and hope and love filling her. She only felt that way with Han. Han? She felt his presence stronger than ever.

She noticed the older, dark skinned man with the elegant black cape and mustache first.

Tears began to sting her eyes. This was impossible. She closed her eyes, drew in a breath and held it. She began to tingle all over, complete and content. When she opened her eyes, he was standing inches from her. Their brown eyes locked.

He wore a huge black cape himself and had a new beard. He hadn't had a beard since Ben was growing inside her decades ago.

"Afraid I was gonna leave without a goodbye kiss?" he whispered, that infuriating, lop-sided grim appearing.

She collapsed into his open arms, sobbing. She held him tightly, grasping fist-fulls of his white silk shirt under his jacket, laying her head against his chest. She felt his heartbeat against her cheek again. That only made her cry harder. He chuckled, the gentle rumbling in his chest shaking her.

He cradled the back of her head with his right hand and held her against him with his left. "What's with the waterworks, sweetheart? It's the beard, ain't it?"

"I don't care if you have a beard, Han," she giggled, sniveling and sniffling, her alto voice shaky and full of mirth. He kissed the to of her head, letting his lips linger on her soft, grey-brown hair.

A few more moments and she raised her head. They eyes locked and they smiled warmly at each other, tears still streaming down their cheeks. "How?" she gasped.

He shrugged and swallowed. "I dunno. I woke up in Cloud City, being cared for by this moof-milker," he said, looking at his best friend.

Leia released her husband and embraced her friend. "Lando. Thank you isn't enough," she said, kissing his cheek. Then she reached out, taking Han's hand in hers. They turned to find Rey a sobbing mess.

Han reached out and drew her to him. "Hey, kiddo. You OK?"

"I'm great. I'm fine. I'm... shocked. I'm... happy..." she rambled, hugging him tightly. "Are YOU ok?"

Han released his young friend and drew his back back into his arms. "I am now. I've been trying to contact you, but ... yeah. It wasn't happening. We got your distress signal and message, but had no idea you'd get here," he said.

"Something told me to come here," Leia offered. Gazing up into his hazel eyes, she now understood why.

Chewie came up and practically lifted him off the ground. He growled, causing all the near-by lifeforms to cower.

"Hey, pal," he chuckled, cringing at the pain the powerful grip was causing him. "Easy, easy," he urged.

The Wookie carefully put him on his feet. The small, determined group looked from one to the other.

"Now what?" Lando asked, scratching the back of his head.


End file.
